Being Sick
by koneko101
Summary: Only then did she dare to glance in the mirror. 'God, it looks like I've been wrestling a bear' she though miserably.


Yup, there was no avoiding the obvious.

Astrid was sick.

Grumbling to herself, she pushed back the sheet tangled around her and trudged into her bathroom. Turning on the cold water, she splashed her face to relieve herself of the heat. Only then did she dare to glance in the mirror. 'God, it looks like I've been wrestling a bear!' she though miserably.

Yup, she looked horrible. Bags under her eyes, face flushed with fever, yet clammy from sweat. Her hair was sticking out at every angle, with her bangs plastered to her damp forehead. Debating on going back to bed, she decided against it in favor of a shower. Turning on the water to let it heat up, she stripped off her soaked pajamas before stepping under the warm spray. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, letting the cooling water run down her body, but she jumped slightly once she heard someone banging on the door. Switching off the water, she dried off quickly and pulled on a robe. The banging continued, not helping her pounding head.

"God, stop knocking! I'm freakin' coming, alright?"

Needless to say, she was definitely in a bad mood. Yanking the door open, she was greeted by a pouting Ruffnut.

"Oi, don't yell. We were supposed to go…out…. Hey, you ok?" Ruff asked, frowning slightly.

"Sorry, sorry. I forgot. I'm sick, so no I'm not ok," Astrid sighed, rubbing her head.

Ruffnut stared at her for a moment before grinning. Before Astrid couldn't even blink, she was slung over her shoulder as Ruffnut set off for her bedroom.

"Ruff, what the hell do you think you're doing? Put me down, now!"

All she got was a chuckle and a slap on the ass. "No can do, hon. You know the best cure for being sick is to not do anything. Not stay in bed and I'll take care of ya for the day."

Astrid was quiet at hearing this, not sure what to think of it. She hadn't had anyone caring for her since she was still living with her parents, and that was years ago. She squeaked slightly when tossed on her bed, but other than that stayed silent. She watched curiously as Ruffnut fiddled through her drawers, before pulling something out with a cry of triumph.

"This should work! Here, go change into this while I get some tea and soup started for you. I assume you already have medicine in your cabinets?" Astrid nodded. "Good, then we don't need any. I'll leave out some water while you change, take some medicine then back into bed."

Nodding dumbly, she caught the boxers and tank top thrown at her before going to get dressed. Getting the medicine out while she was in the bathroom, she wondered in Ruff was actually serious. Sure enough, there was a glass of water when she came out. Smiling slightly, she took meds, cringing slightly at the taste, before burrowing under her blankets. She must have dozed off because soon she was jumping awake when a tray was set on her nightstand. Ruffnut shot her an apologetic look before sitting on the bed.

"Hey, soup and tea are ready. Think you can eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Probably should, right doctor?" Astrid teased, throwing her a grin.

Puffing out her chest, Ruffnut nodded proudly. "Yup, you should. Now come on, time to eat!"

Grinning again, Astrid cut off the blonde by pulling her in for a kiss. Ruffnut groaned for a moment before pulling back with a quick jerk.

"Hey, ew, your sick! I don't wanna get sick too, ya know. Save that for when your better!" she snapped, but there was no venom in her voice.

Astrid simply grinned again while eating her soup, which actually wasn't bad. Well, with Tuffnut as her brother, it was bound to be alright. Guess being sick wasn't SO bad, so long as she had Ruffnut there to take care of her. Her grin turned wicked as a new thought occurred to her. Now all she had to do was find the nurses outfit. Yup, life was good.

Koneko101- Yup, short and sweet. Not bad for ten minutes of nothingness. Well, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or the characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy.


End file.
